The present disclosure relates to patient care devices, such as person support apparatuses (e.g. beds, stretchers, chairs, recliners, operating tables, cots, etc.), thermal control units adapted to control a person's temperature, and other types of medical devices.
Some patient care devices include embedded systems having multiple nodes that communicate with each other. The nodes typically communicate with each other using the same medium and same protocols. Redesigns and/or modifications to the patient care devices that involve using a different communication medium or protocol are often difficult.